The end of the line
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Set in the future, the last four slayers are being sought out by two groups of vampires. The plot will unfold. Disclaimer: Not mine it's all Joss' expect the four slayers are MY characters.
1. Glimse into the Darkness

The breeze was cool on a cloudy October night, the year 2392. The streets by this time were empty expect for the lone people trying to fit in. Maybe a couple walking hand-in-hand around the park but that rarely ever happened. But for the four the night was the only time they felt alive.  
  
For them the only fun time was slaying in the dark alleyways of Sunnydale. The ones to walk together and face the dangers of chaos, mayhem, and evil.  
  
"Hey Codi, so how's Richard?" Claire said.  
  
Did I mention they're teenage girls?  
  
"Oh my gosh, he's so wonderful and cute. It's been three months today since we met and he asked me out to see Rocky 600! Did I mention that he's cute?" Codi said.  
  
Codi had short rich honey blond hair with hazel eyes. She was 5'6'' with a great personality and a beautiful face. She occasionally wore lip- gloss but was the perfect friends to everyone expect REALLY evil vampires like Angelus and William the Bloody. She had a steady boyfriend named Richard. He had a pulse but never really hung out with the other three girls.  
  
"Did he do anything special, huh? Huh?" Claire teased Codi nudging her shoulder.  
  
Claire was quite the character; she was short and not afraid to admit it. She was about 5'2'' with reddish-brown short cut hair and brown eyes. But she always wore sliver contacts but rarely wore makeup. Her attitude toward everything was cocky; she always had a joke of some sort to tell at any situation. She was single but was keeping her options opened for a lonely stud in Sunnydale.  
  
"God Claire, leave her alone gosh." Ashley half-cried.  
  
Ashley was well Ashley. She was 5'5'' with short bleach blond hair, light blue eyes with a tiny tint of green. She always wore black mascara and dark lipsticks. She portrayed her image, as a gothic but wasn't really one. She had a short temper and always spoke her opinion no matter what. Even if death were near she'd still speak her mind. She was in a rocky relationship with her four-year boyfriend EJ.  
  
"I think it's cute! Just as long as Spike and Angelus don't show up to celebrate the event." Raven said in a mock serious tone.  
  
Raven was an easy-going girl that liked to joke around but was a very serious person sometimes. She had mood swings faster than you can say hippopotamus. She was 5'5''1/2 with shoulder length paranoid-red hair with a black streak falling down her face. She didn't fell the need to wear makeup but loved to change her hair color. Her eye color was hazel but she wore a piercing blue color. She had had many boyfriends in the past but was available now.  
  
They all were tigers, beautiful but deadly to any demon or man.  
  
"Great now you just jinxed us Rave!" Claire said. "Oh well, I been craving a good fight. Being surrounded by five vamps only one stake, you don't know if you're gonna live though it."  
  
"Nice mental images." Codi said. "It makes me want to have popcorn."  
  
Raven and Ashley started chuckling slightly.  
  
"You have admit that since the last time one of them was here, it's been.. well dull." Claire said.  
  
"Yes, but dull is good, more time to do other things, in the sunlight!" Ashley said as they made their way through the graveyard.  
  
"That's true, Richard and I have been spending a lot of time together." Codi smiled like a mad woman that escaped from a convention.  
  
"Love is in the air.." Raven and Claire sang together. They all started laughing but stopped suddenly when they saw Buffy, the former slayer and now their number one enemy.  
  
"Hello Buffy." Claire said.  
  
"Well, well, WELL. What do I see in front of me? The extraordinary four- PAINS IN MY ASS?" Buffy hopped down to their level. "Angelus!" She cried innocently. "Look what I found."  
  
"Oh god damn it." Ashley cried as Angelus appeared next to her out of nowhere. "Why must vampires pop out of nowhere it's just plain freaky!"  
  
Angelus just smirked as he walked over to his childe and lover. He turned to them and stared at Raven saying nothing.  
  
Raven raised her eyebrow and looked at the other girls. Then looked back at the vampires. "Hullo, how I help you?"  
  
"I was thinking," Angelus started looking at the sky then back at her, " I need a new childe to play with. Willow and Cordy just aren't happy and they want you. The rest of you will be food of course." He eyed her body.  
  
"Hey, what about us? What we're good enough for you?" Claire said.  
  
"Do you want to be my childe?" Angelus purred wickedly.  
  
"EWW! NO! Bad images passing through my head." Claire closed her eyes.  
  
"I have made my decision!" Raven declared, "I'm gonna run and get away from here like now." She turned around and came face to face with Willow. "Hullo there." Codi acted on impulse and slammed her fist into her face.  
  
"You little bitch." Willow said as she wiped the blood off her face.  
  
"Okay I guess Codi and I are gonna run away." Raven grabbed Codi by the arm and was about to sprint off but Cordy got in their way.  
  
Raven raised her eyebrow, "Well it looks like another one **these** meeting huh?"  
  
The girls got into position standing in a circle/square thing. Angelus just laughed. "You really think you take all of us?"  
  
"We should be asking you the same thing." Ashley spat.  
  
Suddenly there was the distinct sound of clapping. Everyone turned to the noise.  
  
"Hullo everyone." Wesley said.  
  
"Now our life's are complete. Spike's gang and Angelus'?" Codi said with a tiny bit of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Hullo Codi." Purred Wesley.  
  
"EWW." She replied with a look of disgust.  
  
"Hey, that's not right young lady." A female voice said in the shadows.  
  
Tara came out into the semi lit clearing.  
  
"Stop with the whole dramatic entrances puh-lease?" Ashley said.  
  
"William what the hell are you doing here? I told you Sunnydale is where I'm gonna settle!" Angelus sneered into the dark woods.  
  
The four slayers peered over their shoulders and looked into the dark forest. There was no sound or movement of life.  
  
"Do you think he's losing his edge?" Claire whispered to Ashley. Ashley simply shrugged in response.  
  
Spike stepped out of the shadows, smirked, then lit a cigarette.  
  
"Well, LIAM," he started, "It's not fair that you get all the goodies of Sunnyhell." He winked at the slayers.  
  
"I always thought he was debonair." Raven whispered to Codi.  
  
Spike smirked at Raven earning a blush. "Here's how we fix this problem **Angel**," Angelus growled.  
  
"I hate that name."  
  
"'Eah mate I know 'lright? So anyway, you and Betty will leave and I'll stay in Sunny D. Round up all the treats and keep 'em to myself and children." Spike said waiting for Angelus' patience to explode.  
  
"NO! I don't think so." Buffy said. "Get the hell outta here before I kick your sorry ass back to Paris where you belong."  
  
"Don't you keep her on a leash?" Spike asked Angel.  
  
As the conversation was going on the four girls starting walking slowly to the exit without anyone else knowing. The vampires were engrossed in the argument brewing between their sires.  
  
"Run!" Ashley screamed and the four bolted out of the graveyard.  
  
It was easy to beat one group but two was just impossible.  
  
All seven vampires turned their heads.  
  
"Cordy follow them and see where they go." Barked Angelus.  
  
Just then a cell phone rang; Spike flipped it open and spoke to the person on the other end totally ignoring Angelus and Buffy.  
  
"Talk pet,"  
  
"...."  
  
"They must run pretty damn fast then."  
"...."  
  
"Oh a car, that's right there set up at Betty's old crib."  
  
"...."  
  
"All right Xander, see you at the hotel." Spike flipped the cell back into place and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
Spike smirked again and motioned his children to follow him. Wesley and Tara walked side by side two steps behind their sire.  
  
"The war for the last four slayers has began Angelus, are you ready?" Spike shouted behind him.  
  
"You better believe it Spike my boy." Angel muttered under his breath.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n who's your fav of the four? Tell me if this is confusing. 


	2. How it began

Disclaimer: All hail the Joss: creator of coolness  
  
Ch.2 How it began  
  
Sunnydale, 2001  
  
Spike looked up into the blinding light. He could feel the doctor's scissors cut mercilessly through his brain to locate and discharge the one thing that stopped him from being the vicious killer that he was.  
  
The chip. The government's electric leash trained to make nasty vampires into obedient human beings.  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Spiky, why are we here and not France like you promised?" The annoying blonde whined like a child who should have their head ripped off.  
  
"HARM," Spike started in a warning tone, "we're here to remove the chip, now I this is hard for you. BUT SHUT UP!"  
  
"Fine Mr. Grouchy Bear."  
  
"I'm not a bear." Spike said rather quickly, "Do I look like a bear to you Doc?" Spike addressed to the nervous man behind him.  
  
"No," he stated calmly, "Now don't move this is the most delicate part of the operation." His hands moved skillfully, cutting and searching for the tiny hunk of metal.  
  
He prayed for some sort of miracle to save him. He softly cut another part hearing the vampire sigh with either pain or boredom. Then he saw it. The beautiful black and sliver flashing brightly against the disgusting gooey brain color.  
  
"Oh my god," Harmony beamed. "I see it baby, it's so small and cute nestled in there so -"  
  
The Doctor flashed the bubble gum Barbie wanabe a glare that told her to sit down. Strangely she obeyed, probably just to get the hell outta there.  
  
He clenched the tweezers with his left hand and slowly tore the chip out of the vampire's soft tissue. He quickly discarded it into a can. He didn't even stop to think when he did it.  
  
"I did it," he whispered to himself, "I-I really didn't think I could, but I did." He was astonished. He actually removed this evil vampire's only reason to NOT kill him. If his life weren't on the line he would have been proud to actually accomplish the impossible. But, there was no turning back now. Maybe this was his fate.  
  
"Right then," Spike grinned evilly, "Stitch me up Doc. I got places to be, and girls to kill."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Riley, you're going to be fine." Buffy was losing her patience fast. "I'm going to kick Spike's ass and stake him so bad that his ancestors will be crying." Buffy continued to rant in the elevator. Riley was quiet not sure if talking would make her snap.  
  
The elevator doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. There was no noise causing a person with a naked eye to suspect that it was deserted. But Buffy's senses told her that there was activity coming from a room down to the left.  
  
She was starting to go toward that direction when Riley brought his hand up to his chest. He gasped for breath as if he was a fish out of water.  
  
"Riley," Buffy started panicking, "don't give up." She started crying a little bit.  
  
"Buffy." Riley whimpered. Then he fell to the ground and his eyes glazed over. It was too late. He perished on his way to being saved.  
  
Buffy was in such shock that she barely heard the scream coming from down the hall. She sprang up, wiped her face quickly and ran down the hall. Her sadness was rapidly turning into a passionate anger as she pounded on the door to the victim.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike could sense the slayer when she entered the building and had smelt her perfume as she stepped out of the elevator. So, he grabbed the crossbow from Harmony and fired it into the Doctor's leg.  
  
The Doctor let out a deafening scream.  
  
"Sorry mate, need live bait." Spike ran next to the door with his back against the wall. He was going to use the method of the surprise attack.  
  
A few short seconds afterwards the door was being pounded so hard that dents of fists were there. Finally she burst through the door completely and stepped in. She acted on instinct and threw her stake right through Harmony's dead heart.  
  
The last thing she said was, "Bitch." She evaporated into a cloud of dust.  
  
Spike took this opportunity to grab Buffy from behind. He pressed down hard on her wind piped very close to breaking her neck. But he wouldn't do that to this Slayer. Oh no, he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of ending it fast.  
  
He would watch her suffer and break. He would make her beg for him to drink her hot delicious blood.  
  
Buffy was scared and started crying as she uselessly tried to escape from Spike's masculine arms. She was fading fast and the last thing she saw was the Doctor in a heap on the floor watching helplessly as she completely blacked out hearing Spike's rich voice saying the four bone-chilling words.  
  
"And so it begins." 


End file.
